


Come Untouched

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Harvey is a bit of a cock-tease, M/M, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, honest-to-god smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey wants Mike to come untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Untouched

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Не притрагиваясь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680226) by [IryStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm)



> Written for [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com) \- Challenge #2 (Come Untouched)
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

"Harvey, _please_ ," Mike moans, his hands clenched into tight fists around the sheets. "I'm so close…"

Harvey is fucking into him slowly, with tantalizing, languid thrusts. Mike feels as if Harvey has been doing that for hours now or maybe for his whole life – he isn't quite clear on that at the moment. He's a quivering, desperate and barely coherent mess and all he wants is to come. And that's what he tells Harvey, at least he thinks it is, that is what he pants between moans, what he begs for, lifting his hips to meet Harvey's thrusts.

Harvey smiles down at Mike and nods but he doesn't change his pace. "Then come," he rasps and fucks into Mike again and over and over again.

Mike bites his lips and shakes his head quickly, clenching his fists even tighter around the sheets and arching his back.

"Come on, Mike," Harvey coaxes, leaning down to engage Mike's mouth in a quick deep kiss. "You can do it."

Mike moans against Harvey's lips and shakes his head again. "I want to but—Please, Harvey, _please_ touch me."

"No," Harvey shakes his head and kisses Mike's lips gently before he withdraws again. "Like this," he breathes and runs his hand slowly down Mike's side. "Only from this."

A shiver ripples through Mike's body and he arches his back again, straining his muscles and seeking to push his leaking cock against Harvey's stomach, against anything. He never lets go of the sheets because Harvey had told him not to touch himself when this whole thing had started. _Don't touch yourself._ Harvey's voice still rings in Mike's ears as he fights, fights, fights so hard to comply. _Don't touch yourself, Mike—_

"Harvey, make me, please…"

But Harvey just shakes his head again and continues his maddeningly slow rhythm. "I know you can do this."

"God," Mike hisses and his dick twitches against his slick and sweaty skin. "I don't kn—" His panted words dissolve into a breathless whimper when Harvey just _stops_. 

Harvey pulls out entirely, the tip of his cock trembling against Mike's entrance. He tilts his head a little and gives Mike a questioning look, a faint smile lingering on his lips.

"Okay," Mike pants and lets go of the sheets before gripping hold of them again. "Shit, Harvey, _okay—_ "

When Harvey teases his entrance with the tip of his cock, entering Mike only the tiniest bit, Mike squeezes his eyes shut tightly and moans.

"Shit, don't stop." He raises his hips to draw Harvey further inside but Harvey won't have any of that. "How do you even _do_ it?" Mike sounds desperate and frustrated. "How can you—"

"Willpower," Harvey grins and pushes halfway in before pulling out again. "But—" Mike is loose and slick and open and Harvey holds his breath for a second before exhaling sharply and pushing back in. He buries himself to the hilt and a low moan escapes his lips. "But I want this as much as you do."

Mike nods and bites his lips.

"I want—" Harvey pulls out almost completely before burying himself in Mike's tight heat again. "I want you to come for me—" He pulls out again and holds his breath. "I want you to come—" When he thrusts back in he releases a shuddering breath and clenches his jaws. "So that I can come, too."

"Like this," Mike whispers and Harvey nods, biting his lips.

"Yeah," Harvey moans and resumes his agonizing pace of in and out, in and out. "Like this." He closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again, they lock with Mike's. "You're so fucking beautiful like this." His arms are trembling and his hips stutter before he forces his body back into a steady rhythm. "So beautiful… so close…"

"Yeah," Mike gasps and throws his head back, straining against Harvey's body. "More—" And when Harvey speeds up his thrusts ever so slightly, Mike's breathing hitches. "God, Harvey, more, _please_!" He releases the sheets once more only to grip them even tighter a thrust and raise of his hips later. "Want to come for you—so close—"

"Fuck, Mike—" Harvey moans and increases his pace even more. " _Mike—_ "

And on that next thrust, Mike arches beneath Harvey, mouth opened in a silent scream, eyes squeezed shut. His cock twitches and a hot white strand of release spurts onto his stomach. "Oh god, oh god, oh god—" Mike moans as he spills his climax between their bodies, clenching his muscles tightly around Harvey's dick.

"Mike, god, Mike…" Harvey pants and follows Mike over the edge, coming deep inside of Mike's heat, his eyes never leaving Mike's flushed, sweaty face. "Oh god—" He moans low in his throat, his cock still pulsing inside of Mike. "Look at me. _Look at me—_ "

Mike opens his eyes and they lock with Harvey as the last waves of their release wash through them. He lets go of the sheets and reaches for Harvey, pulling him in for a breathless, open-mouthed kiss. When their skin touches they both draw in a sharp breath and Mike's cock twitches between them and Mike clenches around Harvey once more.

They moan against each others' lips, riding out their orgasms until the trembling of their bodies finally subsides. 

Harvey props himself up on his elbows and cups Mike's face in his hands. He places a gentle kiss on Mike's lips and smiles.

"This—" Mike swallows and closes his eyes briefly. "This is—" He locks gazes with Harvey again and releases a trembling breath when he feels Harvey's dick twitching inside of him once more. "Not from this world."

"Knew you had it in you," Harvey grins and raises his hips to pull out, but Mike's hands fly to Harvey's ass and hold him in place.

"Not yet," Mike whispers and lifts his head to kiss Harvey again.

Harvey nods and traces his tongue over Mike's swollen lower lip. "Okay." He runs his thumb over Mike's cheek bone and smiles. "Whatever you want."

~fin~


End file.
